


Secret Kisses

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: Hiura wants to confess his feelings to a certain defender. The problem is, there are two overprotective persons who don't want them to be together.





	Secret Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RanmaruKirino3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanmaruKirino3/gifts).

Ever since Fubuki Atsuya showed up out of nowhere, Hiura hasn't been very well. It was just something about the orange haired striker that bothered him. There were few new habits that he had to get used on ever since he arrived.

First of all, there was never any peaceful silence when he was around. In the morning, Atsuya would start yelling out of nowhere and would often argue with other players who were mostly strikers like: Haizaki, Hiroto, Goujin... He even managed to anger Gouenji once which was very rare because everyone knows how cool Gouenji is.

Secondly, he would always compliment himself and that could be really annoying. But one of things that bothered Hiura the most was how he would always blame others when he did something bad. He was pretty immature like if you took Hiroto's cocky attitude and added it to Haizaki's wild behavior.

And the thing that annoyed him more than anything in the world was the fact that Atsuya would often burst into his room like death and drag Shirou away or would just stay inside and stick around like an annoying tick. The fact that Atsuya arrived made Hiura spend much less time with Shirou than he usually would.

The striker even proposed to Shirou that he should move in Atsuya's dorm on which Shirou said that he'll give it some thought.

Atsuya was always around Shirou and Hiura didn't like that. Wherever he would try to approach to Shirou, Atsuya would always find away to move Shirou even farther from his reach.

But soon, it wasn't only Atsuya who was trying to split them, but even Mansaku.

Mansaku was like an older brother to Hiura and when Hiura told him that he was crushing on the captain of Hakuren, the midfielder could see smoke leaking out of Mansaku's ears and he looked like he wanted to dig his eyes out.

Hiura kinda regretted telling him that because ever since he did, he started to split the two roommates even though they weren't doing anything wrong.

One day, Hiura got the information that Shirou would move in Atsuya's dorm next day and it completely tore him.

'This night' he told himself 'This night I'll tell him what I feel'

Soon, the night came and they were all alone in the dorm. Mansaku and Atsuya finally left and Hiura had a feeling that they won't be back for a long time because it's the last night and what could Hiura possibly do to change Shirou's mind.

"Fubuki" Hiura began as he approached to defender's bed and successfully caught the attention of the other teen who was relaxing on his bed while reading a book.

"Yes, Hiura-kun?" Shirou asked with a soft smile.

Hiura could feel his worries and problems melting away.

"I have to tell you something important" Shirou nodded in approving mode and stared at Hiura intently while that soft smile of his. Hiura sighed before leaning forwards and capturing other teen's lips. Hiura could tell that he was shocked, but Hiura was even more.

'Hiura, what are you doing!? Make a move! A kiss isn't enough!' Hiura told himself as he tried to deepen the kiss, but he didn't have enough courage to do so.

At that moment, he felt the defender shyly kiss back.

Hiura couldn't feel happier.

He eased him on his bed and continued the kiss.

Then something caught his eyes.

A small and unfamiliar mobile phone resting on Shirou's nightstand.

"Hey Aniki, can you open the door please?" a voice from the door asked. They broke the kiss before freezing. Hiura immediately bounced back on his bed while Shirou fixed his hair and unlocked the door.

"Atsuya?" Shirou asked.

"Hey Aniki, did I leave my phone here?"

"Let me check..." Shirou mumbled as he searched around and saw Atsuya's mobile phone resting on his nightstand. Atsuya was looking at the nightstand even before Shirou turned towards it.

Hiura's eyes narrowed.

'He left it there on purpose!'

"Thanks Aniki. Bye" with that, he left once again. Hiura quickly got up and locked the door as soon as Atsuya was out of earshot.

"Hiura-kun, what's wrong?" Shirou asked in pure confusion.

"It's nothing" Hiura sighed before sitting on the bed of the defender. Shirou looked at him confused and sat next to him. As he did, Hiura leaned on him with his head resting on Shirou's.

"I love you" Hiura said.

"I love you too" Shirou smiled before frowning "But why are you so sad all of a sudden?"

"Because" Hiura let out a silent whine "You are moving in your brother's tomorrow and we'll barely have time to talk"

"Oh..." Shirou sighed "I almost forgot..." with that, the defender got up and almost caused Hiura to lost his balance. He took his own mobile phone from the nightstand and dialed a specific number. Hiura stared at him in confusion before the person on the other end picked up.

"Hey Atsuya. I think I'll stay with Hiura for a while"

"It's nothing, I just want to stay here"

"Thanks, bye!"

With that, he hung up and flopped back on his bed and pulled Hiura down with him.

"So, what was that all about?" Hiura asked facing Shirou while the other smiled softly.

"I think I'll be sticking around for a while" Hiura's eyes sparkled at that and he embraced Shirou with a laughter.

"That's great!"

"Let's sleep for now, we have a very important training tomorrow" Hiura nodded as the two snuggled into Shirou's bed. Hiura couldn't help, but giggle at the cute pajamas Shirou was wearing. It has snowflakes and stars around it. And the soothing aura Shirou had was enough to quickly lull him into deep sleep.

Since then, they've been sharing few secret kisses here and there as long as their love stayed between them.

Until one day...

"HIURA!" Mansaku yelled as he burst into Hiura's room. The midfielder glanced at him in surprise while Shirou only titled his head. Mansaku walked to Hiura and showed him a photo on his phone.

"What is this!?"

Hiura froze as he saw the picture...

It was him and Shirou kissing...

"Where did you get that!?" Hiura asked in shock, but Mansaku wasn't listening to him.

His target was already aimed.

He quickly leaped on the defender who barely dodged his pounce, but hit his leg on the edge of the bed and fell on the ground.

"Shirou!" Hiura cried as he knelt next to him while glaring at Mansaku.

"What. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing!?" Hiura snarled and Mansaku flinched.

Hiura never spoke to him like that before.

"I-"

"You what!? You cannot order me with who I can hang out with! NOW GET OUT!"

"Hiura-"

"OUT!!!" with that, Mansaku lowered his head and left the room silently.

"Shirou, are you okay?" Hiura asked as he helped the defender on the bed. Shirou gave a shaky nod while holding back pained growls. Hiura then glanced at his leg.

"Shirou... Have you been damaged before?" Shirou looked at him shocked before nodding and looking down sadly "How?"

"Atsuya and I have been practicing for a new dual hissatsu shot. It turned out to be a forbidden hissatsu" Hiura made a hurt face. As he was about to say something, Shirou looked at him with tears in his eyes "Please, you cannot tell anyone about my injury! I can still play!"

Hiura was doubtful at first, but agreed to keep it a secret.

The very next day, Atsuya and Mansaku appeared at their doorstep with apologetic looks. The two immediately understood and forgave them. They also apologized for keeping their relationship a secret on which the overprotective ones just scoffed.

Soon, the whole Japan team found out about their relationship and they were all happy about it and told them what a cute couple they were.

At least their secret kisses weren't secret anymore...


End file.
